


Dumbass

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's released after twenty-four hours on condition of bed rest, which even he thinks sounds kinda nice – a couple of plump pillows, clean sheets, his own view, a little Johnny Cash playing softly while he dozes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbass

ohn's released after twenty-four hours on condition of bed rest, which even he thinks sounds kinda nice – a couple of plump pillows, clean sheets, his own view, a little Johnny Cash playing softly while he dozes. Course there's Rodney to consider, and consider him John does, all the way from the infirmary back to his quarters, wincing as he imagines the particular pitch of the storm Rodney'll have waiting for him.

He'd object and all, remind Rodney that he's injured, but he did fly a jumper into a tower. It's the bona fide action of a crazy person, and he figures his boyfriend gets to say as much.

So it's with trepidation that he swipes his hand over the console outside his quarters, steps inside and lets his eyes adjust to the dark. It's night, but he expected Rodney would still be up – fuming, actually; pacing back and forth, red in the face and ready to tell him exactly what a dumbass he's been.

But Rodney's already in bed, sighs and says, "How about you lecture yourself? I'm going to sleep," and John feels about as bad as he's ever felt and as fond as he's ever admitted. He pads over to the bed in his white hospital scrubs, kicks off his half-laced boots and slides between the sheets.

"I'm an idiot," he says to the side of Rodney's head.

"Yes," Rodney mumbles, but throws an arm around him anyway, and squeezes just a little, like he's making a point about the fact that John's safe now.


End file.
